All I Want is You
by Tadpole24
Summary: Despite her earlier anger at him, anger that had been spur of the moment and regrettably harsh, she knows that her feelings for him are solid and firm. And she knows his are too. Captain Swan smut in the aftermath of 3x19.


_**Episode 3x19 tag. Set after Snow has her baby, Emma has returned to the diner where Killian confronts her about her apparent lack of trust in him.**_

…

All I Want is You

…

"What the bloody hell do you want from me?" he yells it from across the diner, thankful that the last of the patrons had left hours ago and that it's just he and Emma here. "I've bent over backwards for you, for your family. I've let go of my revenge because I can finally see there is something worth more than that." His arms raise in the air in question, "In fact, have I not told you exactly that? Have I not expressed my love for you? The same love that had me see the light after three centuries of anguish. What more could you want?"

Her breathing is heavy and she can feel her emotions coiling in her blood as magic takes over. She knows she needs to keep her sentences calm and clipped to avoid hurting him, "I just want the truth."

He raises his eyebrows, "The truth? The bloody truth?" Stepping forward, he leans into her personal space, voice low and menacing as he crowds her, "I have been nothing but honest with you. If I have kept anything from you, it's out of protection, out of love. For you and for your boy."

He leans in a little further, breath coming out in angry huffs against her lips and she feels her eyes flutter closed. "I know it. Deep inside, I know that you're being honest. I've spent too long hurt though, it's all I know how to be." Just as she's inclining her head a little more towards him, she feels a whoosh of air and when her eyes open again, he's across the room once more.

She swallows, knowing his reasoning. It's too dangerous –she can't afford losing her magic.

But despite her earlier anger at him, anger that had been spur of the moment and regrettably harsh, she knows that her feelings for him are solid and firm. And she knows his are too.

Before she can overthink it she takes three confident strides forward, grasps his lapels and kisses him. He gasps at the sudden feeling overwhelming him, unable to stop even if he tried. It's rough and raw and they barely feel the pulse of magic radiate from their lips, taking his curse with it. She pulls away briefly, eyes wide, "Was that?"

He smiles slowly, their argument forgotten in a blinding rush, "Use your magic." Emma flicks a hand through the air and Killian's hook appears in her grasp. They both turn to stare at it incredulously for a moment, absorbing the implications. "But that means…"

She presses the hook up against his lips, "Don't overthink this."

He swallows, nodding and then the hook falls to the ground with a clatter as he slides his arms down her sides and lifts her into his arms, claiming her lips again with vigour. Her legs wrap around his hips and he steps them back towards one of the tables in the diner.

His lips move to her neck, his hand and brace pushing at the jacket she wears. She lets her legs fall to his sides as he sits her on the flat surface, moaning when his kisses find that sensitive skin over her pulse point.

It's fast, way too fast. But neither of them can bring themselves to care. This is long overdue and desperately needed.

He pulls at her tights while simultaneously pushing her skirt up to her waist. She takes off her shirt over her head, helping him out a little, but before she can undo her bra, Killian succeeds at ripping the last of her tights off and tears through her panties with little consideration before lowering his mouth to her core.

The shock of his tongue entering her has her leaning back on the tabletop, all attempts at stripping off the rest of her clothing completely gone from her mind. "Oh God," she moans, arching her back and sliding to the edge of the table, giving Killian better access to her folds.

He is relentless, flicking his tongue over her clit and sucking hard, the bundle of nerves growing firm with tension under his ministrations. His braced arm comes to rest under her lower back, pushing her hips higher and allowing him to press his fingers into her, pumping immediately, bringing Emma to that edge she's so desperately seeking. He breaks away long enough to hear her gasp above him, then lets his tongue flick out over her once more, relishing in the squeak that leaves her before he feels her inner walls tighten around his fingers and a torrent of moans and whimpers follows.

Removing his hand from her warmth, he kisses his way back up her body, loving the way she meets his lips with enthusiasm, tasting herself on his lips. He reaches between them, pulling at the laces on his pants and allowing Emma to use her feet to push them down enough that his cock is bare and straining towards her.

His eyes meet hers as he enters her with a long thrust, her warmth still pulsing and drawing his length deeper inside of her. The groan that leaves his lips sends shivers down her spine and she arches up, feeling the way he stretches her and relishing in it. "Feels good," she moans, "but you need to move."

He slides out of her with a chuckle, pumping back in not a moment later, repeating the motion over and over, deeper and stronger strokes each time. He leans over her, his hand cupping her breast through the fabric of her bra. She's desperate for his touch though, pulling the cup of her bra down, exposing the sensitive skin to Killian's hungry eyes. And he wastes not a moment before lowering himself down to kiss and lick at her pert nipple. The sensation has her writhing on the table, pushing herself up into him as well.

"More," she whispers into his hair, tangling her fingers in the black locks and pulling him back up to her lips. He answers with a punishing kiss, bruising and honest. It leaves her breathless and more turned on than she has ever been in her life. His fingers find their way back to her breast, running across her skin as she feels her climax approaching by the second.

His thrusts become erratic with arousal, feeling her inner walls tightening around him, her warmth and depth pulling him towards his own orgasm.

Hers strikes first, her back arching up off the table completely as she lets out a loud shout, "Jesus, fuck yes."

His breath hitches as he tumbles after her, spilling into her with rutting hips.

The thin layer of sweat should be uncomfortable between them as he collapses against her, but they both take comfort in it, in their closeness. He kisses his way down her jaw and across her chest again, pulling from her to grab some napkins and clean them both up.

"I will never be able to think of these tables the same way again now, you know that right?" She asks, pulling her skirt down and fixing up her bra.

"I was counting on it," he replies, a cocky smile on his face.

The fact that their kiss broke a curse still hangs between them, but they choose to ignore it for now, focusing instead on what they feel without magic dictating it. She sits up on the table, wrapping her legs around Killian's thighs and pulling him in again for a chaste kiss.

"_This_ is what I wanted from you," she whispers against his lips, "All of this."

He smiles, hand on the back of her neck, drawing her in once more, "As you wish."

And she knows exactly what he means.

…

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
